Where the End Starts
by a.j. willo
Summary: At the end of Masquerade..Sky is forced to go and live with the Forces...took a new twist on it. Will be a Jack Schulyer.... Also Oliver.Sky. friendship. R&R!


**Hey it's Hysonn. This is my first Blue Bloods Fic so please do not be too hard on me. Uh this was a one-shot but if I get enough feedback I could possibly do a story! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**

**So this takes place around end of Masquerade. I did not like how Sky was just forced to live with the Forces and she to me hardly showed any emotion! So here is my spin on it! I think I got the plot right. Well if not here is a little back drop. Sky does go to Italy she saves Mimi and does go and live with the Forces. Oliver didnt go with her to Italy and it starts when they all get back. Also Mimi is innocent and Jack hates Kinglsey yahahahah! :)**

_Disclamier: I own nothing. Thanks MDLC for letting me borrow her story and characters!_

* * *

Everything was a haze for Schuyler. Her head felt woozy and her throat was on fire. She tried to sit up but a strong pair of hands forced her back on the bed.

"No lay down Sweetheart you're still weak." Oliver said in a calming voice.

"Ollie?" she rasped, squinting her insanely blue eyes to look at him. Waiting for her vision to become clear she focused on his face. Like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds there was Oliver. Her safety net, her conduct, her Oliver.

Slowly she sat up and looked at her surroundings. The bed she was laying on felt like she was floating on a cloud. It was soft silky material and was adorned with many pillows. The light yellow color went perfect with the white trim of the bedspread and the room. She looked to her left and saw three huge windows covering the back wall. Light was pouring in from all of the windows. This was defiantly not her room.

She could feel Oliver's hands on her back steadying her. She rested a hand to her forehead and sighed. Why did she feel so weak?

Her eyes shot open when she remembered. Everything flickered like a flash. Venice, The Blood trial, Mimi, and of course that god forsaken kiss.

"You were out of it for a while." He told her rubbing her back, "Your grandfather filled me in with the details. I was so..." he started to say but got cut off when the door was slammed open and Charles Force was glaring at the two.

"I think its time for you to go now Mr. Hazard-Perry" Charles coolly said to the boy. Of course Charles was dressed in a suit guessing by the looks of it, the suit cost a fortune. He was glaring at Sky and Oliver with a look of disgust.

"What?" Schuyler said to Charles looking very confused while grabbing Oliver's arm, "No. You can't tell us what to do."

Scoffing Charles crossed the room in three brisk steps. He towered over the bed keeping his face inches apart from hers, "When you live under my roof it's my rules. Now out of my house conduct."

"Don't you talk to him like that." She spat at Charles while scooting over to Oliver while wrapping another hand around his arm.

She heard Oliver take a deep breath and start to detach himself from her. It took a couple of minutes to process what Oliver was doing. He slowly removed her arm from his and got up.

Schuyler watched with wide eyes as Oliver made his way across the room and opened the door. She tried to run after him but Charles's speed beat her to it.

"No! Ollie don't leave me." She yelled to him trying to break away from Charles's vice like grip. Still struggling Charles plopped her back down on the bed.

"Now Schuyler do try and behave your self! We have rules in this house hold. They are short and sweet while getting to the point. No conducts, no going back to your old house, and no going to see your grandfather. Ever!" he added releasing the grips he had on her arms.

That was a mistake. Right when he let go of her hands she flew out of the room using her blue blood speed. She raced down the steps and tried to find Oliver. She saw him right about to leave the main doors.

In the sitting room right across from the doors were Jack and Mimi. With his body lounged lazily over a chair Jack was reading while Mimi was texting. The both looked up when they heard the loud bang of the door. Schuyler's tiny body was pressed tight against the door frame blocking Oliver's only way of exit.

Even though it was pointless for him to get up Jack walked over to the two but stayed a good distance away.

"Please move Sky." Oliver softly said while trying to get her out of the way and closed his eyes trying to keep his tears hidden when he saw she wouldn't move.

"No! You can't leave me here not with them." She sobbed while still holding onto the door.

Jacks blood almost boiled with anger. He almost lost it when he saw her, Schuylers long soft hair was flown around her face making it look like a halo of some sort. Jack longed to reach out and touch it. He blinked back tears at the scene in front of him. His heart snapped when he heard how her voice filled with disgust when she talked of staying with his family.

Clearing his throat Oliver said, "It's for the best sweetheart. You need to be with the Forces."

Not bothering to wipe her tears she could barley form a sentence from sobbing so hard, "I want _*gasp*_ to stay.. stay _*gasp*_ with you and grand-grandfather."

Oliver ran a hand over his face and looked to his left where he saw Jack with his arms over his chest starring at them.

"Now Schulyer." The soft voice of the Regis cut through the tension, "You know this is beyond our control." With a flash Lawrence moved Schulyer from the door and beside Jack before she could even blink.

"Be safe." Lawrence whispered to his granddaughter sending her a kiss with his hand he was off.

Jack quickly wrapped his muscular arms around her waist before she could run after them again. Schulyer thrashed against his arms trying to break free. "No Oliver Don't leave me." She screamed holding her hand out to him.

Oliver ignored her pleas and walked out the door he paused for a second before murmuring, "I love you sweetheart. Don't hate me." Even out on the sidewalk he could hear Schulyer's screams.

"WHY?" she screamed as Jack was pulling her up the stairs, "WHY OLIVER!"

She allowed Jack to drag her sobbing body up the stairs and to her room. When he placed her on the bed he watched her curl up into a ball and cry some more.

"This is for the best." He told her while rubbing her back. "Just give it time."

This only made Schulyer sob harder. Not knowing what else to do Jack quietly got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Jack." Her voice stopped him from leaving; he turned around and faced her. "Don't you like me at all?" she asked sniffling wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course I do Sky." He told her honestly while giving her a soft smile.

"Then why are you forcing me to stay here." She said. When Jack didn't answer she broke out into a new set of tears, "Just go then! GET OUT!"

Granting her wish Jack quickly shut the door and let his body fall on it. Her sobs were being permanently etched in his mind. "I love you Schulyer Van Allen. You just don't know it yet." He let his finger tips rest on the door before backing away and going into his room.

Even in his room with a pillow over his head he could hear her heartfelt sobs echo off the walls. Jack Force has been alive for years apon years but never has he heard something that heartrenchingly depressing.

* * *

**Well not to fond of the ending so if you dont like it...neither do I! I hope I did okay. I know it sounds corny but I was listening to the Pussy Cat Dolls ' I hate this Part' and it kinda just came to me. **

**Well Happy New Year!**

**Hysonn**


End file.
